Traicionera
by SasuHina-Uchiha-Rice
Summary: A través de traiciones encontré a la persona en la que puedo confiar toda mi vida y ella es: mi mejor amiga, mi contraparte.
1. Chapter 1

Encontrar el amor de tu vida es algo muy relativo y es muy difícil de encontrar al igual que una buena amistad, todos se alejan de ti en los peores momentos pero cuando estas en un momento de felicidad los puedes ver a todos a tu lado pero a eso no se le llama amistad

Y yo les voy a contar como encontré a mi persona ideal, mi compañera de vida, mi mejor amiga.


	2. Traicionera

_La traición es el acto de quebrantar la lealtad y la fidelidad hacia a alguien o algo._

Hoy es el día más esperado de mi vida, me casare con la persona que más he querido en la vida desde la muerte de mis padres y de mi hermano, estoy arreglándome antes de comenzar un nuevo capítulo en mi vida compartiéndola con mi futura esposa.

En este día me acompaña mi mejor amigo, mi hermano del alma, mi padrino de boda, alguien que ha sufrido por las mismas circunstancia que yo y hasta un poco más desde que nos conocimos en el orfanato de Konoha nos hicimos amigos, aunque al principio éramos rivales siempre competíamos por todo pero de una u otra forma nos convertimos en amigos y cuando nos adoptaron no nos separamos porque nos adoptó mi tío Obito junto a su exesposa Rin porque después de unos años se separaron, ella se fue a vivir a otra ciudad y nos mudamos a la antigua mansión de mis padres y bueno también el mejor amigo de mi tío se vino a vivir con nosotros, vivíamos los 4 juntos en la casa poco a poco nos fuimos integrando a la sociedad aunque a diferentes modos.

Naruto siempre siendo alegre, parlanchín, buscando problemas donde no los hay, por mi parte todo lo contario, hicimos varios amigos en la escuela secundaria como Shikamaru, KIba, Sai (mi copia barata) y Sakura mi esposa en un par de horas.

Naruto: ya listo para tu boda?

Sasuke: eso no se pregunta dobe

Naruto: si es así, pues te ayudo a escapar, salimos corriendo antes de entrar a la iglesia, tendré el auto esperando por ti, qué te parece?

Sasuke: dobe tenías que ser

Naruto: jajaja claro que nunca te escaparías, aunque tal vez por esa chica que conociste el otro día

Sasuke: dobe estás loco, ella solo es una simple desconocida ni se su nombre, aunque su amiga se fijó bastante en ti

Naruto: cómo crees es también una desconocida dattebayo

Sasuke: pero te gusta o no?

Naruto: para nada Teme, solo Shikamaru y Kiba son los suertudos en conocerlas -.-

Sasuke: pero algún dia te la presentaran

Naruto; igual a ti

Sasuke: no necesito conocerlas, ya estaré casado muy pronto

Naruto: infelizmente casado jajaja

Sasuke: jajaja no lo creo, eso te pasara a ti

Naruto: no gracias, paso

Sasuke: dobe acompáñame al nuevo departamento tengo que entregarle algo a Sakura antes de la boda

Naruto: aguanta un poco más para verla, en pocas horas será la boda

Sasuke: vamos dobe, Shikamaru nos espera en el auto—Salí de la habitación y naruto venia atrás de mí, nos encontramos con Shikamaru y nos dirigimos al departamento donde viviría con Sakura.

Al llegar al departamento, le dije a los muchachos que esperaran a fuera unos 5 minutos, abrí la puerta muy despacio y me encontré con la escena más inesperada y horrible que me pudiera haber imaginado, enfrente de mis ojos estaba Sakura en brazos de Sai y besándose en nuestro sofá.

Sasuke: que rayos está pasando aquí? Que significa esto Sakura?

Sakura: esto no es lo que piensas

Sasuke: jajaja sínica, está claro lo que está pasando aquí

Naruto: que está pasando aquí? Sai que estás haciendo aquí?

Sakura: cállate Naruto no te metas en donde no te llaman

Sasuke: Naruto vámonos de aquí, dejemos a estos mediocres aquí y quiero que te deshagas de este departamento de inmediato

Sakura: pero Sasuke y la boda?

Sasuke: boda? Jajaja no hay nada de eso hoy y nunca, Naruto vámonos

Sakura: por favor no me dejes, no es lo que parece

Naruto: no le hagas caso vámonos

Salimos de inmediato de ahí y nos fuimos junto a Shikamaru a la casa, en el transcurso del viaje le hable a Obito y a Kakashi para que cancelaran la boda.

Hasta aquí este capítulo espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios y díganme que parejas les gustaría que hubiera aparte del Sasuhina y también si les gustaría que hubiera un KakaObi porque alguien me lo pidió pero no sé si les gustaría. Déjenme sus comentarios por favor.


	3. Después de la traición

No se como todo lo que tenia planeado se acabo en un solo abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Cuando piensas que todo esta tan bien que se destruye.

Pero creo que en los peores momentos conocemos a los verdaderos amigos.

Después de lo que paso con Sakura, regrese a mi casa con mis amigos, ahí nos encontramos con Obito y Kakashi, ellos nos estaban esperando en la sala junto con té y onigiris.

Obito: Sasuke cómo estás? Qué paso por qué la boda se canceló?

Sasuke: hmp

Naruto: porque la tonta de Sakura hizo algo imperdonable, engaño a nuestro amigo con el dobe de Sai

Obito: esa es una tonta dejar a mi pequeño Sasuke, en que estaría pensando

Kakashi: puede ser que no haya sido la indicada después de todo, pero ya encontraras a alguien más, no es el fin del mundo

Naruto: así es, como la chica pelinegra que vimos ese día

Sasuke: callate Naruto

Obito: qué chica?

Kiba: si qué chica?

Naruto: una de las amigas de Shikamaru jaja

Shikamaru: debes de estar hablando de Hinata, es amiga de Ino

Naruto: ya ves teme, ya tienes el nombre de la chica, ahora falta que la vuelvas a ver

Kiba: ya se quien es, se verían bien juntos y parece buena chica, Shikamaru deberías de programarles una cita

Kakashi: si eso estaría bien para que te distraigas y puedas conocer a alguien más

Obito: tiene razón Bakakashi, deberías ver a alguien más

Sasuke: ya tranquilo todos, en que están pensando, ahora no necesito nada de eso

Naruto: pero Sasuke si lo necesitas

Kiba: Shikamaru preparale una cita con esa chica

Shikamaru: no se si vaya aceptar porque es muy reservada, pero le diré a Ino para que la convenza

Sasuke: aganlo no iré de todas formas

Naruto: claro que iras

Kakashi: Naruto tiene razón iras porque iras

Kiba: no importa lo que digas tendrás que ir

Obito: aunque sea amarrado pero iras a esa cita

Sasuke: para que necesito mas enemigos si con ustedes me sobra

Naruto: eso es un si para ir a la cita

Shikamaru comenzó a hacer una llamada

-: hola Shika a que debo tu llamada

Shikamaru: hola Ino, necesito una cita con Hinata

Ino: queeeeeeee? Te gusta Hinata!

Shikamaru: problemática, la cita no es para mi, es para un amigo

Ino: ahora se le dice para un amigo y yo que pensaba que ...

Shikamaru: lo que pasa es que un amigo necesita salir a despejarse y conocer a nuevas personas y creemos que Hinata seria una buena persona y como dicen los opuestos se atraen

Ino: creemos?

Shikamaru: si Naruto y Kiba dieron la idea

Ino: esta bien convencere a Hinata para que salga en una cita con tu amigo

Shikamaru: gracias problemática

Ino: no me digas problemática, problemático

Shikamaru: adiós Ino, me envías los datos para la cita

Kakashi: al parecer ya tienes una cita

Sasuke: hmp

Naruto: ya sabemos que nos quieres, ni tienes porque agradecer teme

Sasuke: claro que los quiero pero matar

De repente le llega un mensaje a Shikamaru:

_Mi problemática: ya_ _tengo_ _lista_ _la_ _cita_ _sera_ _mañana_ _a_ _las 4 en_ _la_ _cafetería_ _coffe-noha_

_Shikamaru: gracias_ _problemática_ _y_ _fue_ _demasiado_ _rápido_

_Mi_ _problemática: nunca_ _debes_ _de_ _desconfiar_ _de_ _la_ _efectividad_ _de_ _una_ _Yamanaka_

_Shikamaru: tienes_ _razón, siempre_ _consigues_ _todo_

Shikamaru: chicos ya esta listo la cita, es mañana a las 4 de la tarde en coffe-noha

Naruto: perfecto ahí estaremos

Sasuke: estaremos? Ustedes no van a ir y yo tampoco

Obito: claro que iras y no acepto un no por respuesta

Sasuke: hmp esta bien pero ustedes no irán entendido?

Todos: siiiiii entendido

Sasuke: ahora si me voy a mi habitación y no quiero que nadie entre

Sasuke se marcho rumbo a su cuarto y los demás se quedaron pensando en varias cosas y comiendo onigiris.

Naruto: no deberíamos dejarlo a solas

Obito: no pasará nada , necesita descansar por el momento Bakakashi y yo lo cuidaremos no se preocupen

Naruto: y cuando nos van a decir ustedes dos que son pareja? Ya se esta pasando el tiempo- quedo mirando a Obito y a Kakashi

Obito: Que cosas dices Naruto

Naruto: es que viven juntos, siempre andan juntos, nada mas falta que duerman en la habitación

Obito: idiota pero que cosas dices

Naruto: digo lo que observo, es como Shikamaru que le gusta su amiga Ino y kiba que le gusta una amiga de Shikamaru

Shikamaru: Naruto callate de una vez

Kiba: si callate, mejor ya nos vamos y ya nos reunimos manaba para ayudar a Sasuke a prepararse para su cita

Naruto: si esta bien

**Hasta** **aquí** **la** **historia, espero** **que** **les** **haya** **gustado** **y** **sus** **comentarios** **son** **bien** **recibidos.**


	4. La cita

Hoy es el día de la dicha "cita" no sé cómo rayos acepte las tonterías del dobe, ojalá no nos vayan a seguir, solo Shikamaru me acompañará para que nos encontremos con sus amigas.

Shikamaru: ya listo?

Sasuke: si, mientras más rápido mejor

Shikamaru: tranquilo viejo

Naruto: suerte teme

Kiba: nos tienes que venir a contar todo

Óbito: aqui te estaremos esperando

Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos a la cafetería, ahí vimos a dos chicas una rubia y otra pelinegra sentadas esperando, nos acercamos poco a poco.

Ino: hola y adiós los dejamos solos- la chica jalo a Shikamaru y salieron de ahí

Sasuke: terminemos esto rápido, mis amigos querían hacer está cita sin mi consentimiento

Hinata: lo mismo me pasó a mi, Ino-chan me obligó a venir porque nunca salgo en citas

Sasuke: pues bueno soy Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke

Hinata: un gusto, soy Hinata, Hyuga Hinata

Sasuke: el gusto es mio, ya que estamos aquí te gustaría tomar algo

Hinata: si está bien

Sasuke: señorita nos podría atender

Se acercó una joven muy provocativa, y como que quería comerme con la mirada, e hizo a un lado a Hinata y nisiquiera le prestó atención.

Mesera: guapo que te gustaría tomar?

Sasuke: Hinata-chan que te gustaría?- le tomo la mano a Hinata sobre la mesa

Hinata: un café americano y rollos de canela

Sasuke: que sean dos café americanos y un plato de rollos de canela para la chica más linda

Hinata se sonrojo pero vio que todo lo hacía por esa señorita y no dijo nada, la mesera se retiró después de tomar el pedido.

Hinata: gracias Sasuke-san pero no debió hacerlo

Sasuke: no me gusta que me coqueteen y que hagan de menos a mis amistades

Hinata: pero yo, siempre me pasan cosas así no me toman en cuenta, gracias Sasuke-san

Sasuke: no deberían de hacerlos, todos los que lo hagan deben de estar ciegos y solo dime Sasuke

Hinata: pero yo

Sasuke: solo Sasuke

Hinata: está bien

Después de un rato apareció la mesera con los pedidos y nos los entregó, pero con una cara de pocos amigos dirigida hacia Hinata.

Comenzaron a platicar de cualquier cosa sobre su familia, en que trabajaban, y ahora de sus amistades

Hinata: entonces tienes varios amigos?

Sasuke: solo algunos, no a todos les puedes considerar amigos en esta vida

Hinata: tienes razón

Sasuke: en si mis mejores amigos son Shikamaru y dos chicos llamados Naruto y Kiba esos dos son todo un caso siempre andan compitiendo y haciendose bromas entre si pero son buenos

Hinata: se nota que los aprecias

Sasuke: de cierta forma si y que hay de ti? Tienes muchas amigas?

Hinata: solo Ino-chan, Temari, y Tenten son mis únicas amigas, son unas excelentes personas, tienen carácteres diferentes pero son increíbles y me gustaría también ser tu amiga

Sasuke: tal vez algún día, mientras me caes bien

Hinata: entonces tengo una esperanza

Sasuke: si una milésima de esperanza jaja

Hinata: malo

Sasuke: jajaja

Hinata: jajaja ganaré tu amistad

Sasuke: ya lo veremos

Hinata: pues ya lo veremos

De repente la mesera apareció con una charola y un vaso de agua en la mano y se lo aventó a Hinata, toda la blusa se le mojó.

Sasuke: que te pasa? No ves lo que haces?

Mesera: lo siento mucha, no fue mi intención

Hinata: está bien no pasa nada

Sasuke: me trae la cuenta de una vez

La mesera se retiró y

Sasuke: esa tipa, todo por aceptar sus coqueteos que le pasa

Hinata: es que eres muy atractivo y un imán para las chicas jajajajaja

Sasuke: tal vez tienes razón- sonrió de un lado- tu dime me consideras atractivo?

Hinata: yo no creo eso

Sasuke: entonces no lo soy?

Hinata: tal vez no lo seas

Sasuke: y si lo comprobamos?

Hinata: algún día

Y los dos se comenzaron a reír al mismo tiempo.

Hinata: eres muy gracioso

Sasuke: me estás de diciendo payaso?

Hinata: si, que diga no jajaja

Sasuke: tranquila payasita y mejor ten mi saco para que te cubras por la blusa mojada que tienes

Hinata: gracias Sasuke

Sasuke: por lo de payasita o por el saco?

Hinata: por los dos jejeje

Sasuke: al parecer nos la pasamos bien al final de cuentas

Hinata: si pensé que ibas a ser todo aburrido e incómodo está cita

Sasuke: pensé lo mismo, tal vez algún día volvamos a salir

Hinata: estaría bien

Sasuke: ten mi teléfono y escribe tu número

Le di mi teléfono y ella escribió rápido su número y le entrego de regreso el teléfono.

Mesera: aquí está la cuenta

Sasuke vio la nota y dejo pagado todo, se levantó y agarro de la mano a Hinata para que le diera más coraje a la mesera y eso fue lo que pasó, los dos salieron tomados de la mano y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Hinata: viste su cara? Estaba muy enojada

Sasuke: si pensará que tienes mucha suerte de ser mi novia de seguro

Hinata: nunca había hecho algo como eso

Sasuke: le servirá de lección para no ser una ofrecida y por dónde queda tu casa?

Hinata: queda en el centro de la ciudad, en la privada Hyuga

Sasuke: perfecto quieres ir a otro lugar o nos vamos a tu casa?

Hinata: ya me tengo que ir a mi casa

Sasuke: está bien, te paso a dejar

Nos subimos en el auto de Sasuke y en el camino fuimos platicando y de repente Hinata ve una foto de Sakura.

Hinata: ella es tu novia?

Sasuke: mi ex-novia, me engaño hace antes de la boda con un conocido

Hinata: lo siento mucho

Sasuke: está bien, no pasa nada, no me voy a quedar a pensar en ello

Hinata: y la sigues queriendo?

Sasuke: si bastante pero la olvidaré, es más pásame esa foto

Le pasó la foto y él la arrojó al viento

Sasuke: que el viento se lleve mi cariño por ella también como la foto

Hinata: la vas a olvidar, tu tranquilo

Sasuke: estoy tranquilo, pero no quiero saber más de ella

Hinata: está bien, tus amigos te apoyaran en estos momentos difíciles y si me permites yo también te ayudaré

Sasuke: gracias, apenas te conozco pero es como que si te conociera de siempre

Hinata: lo mismo me pasa a mi, al parecer ya llegamos a mi casa, nos vemos, te cuidas al regresar a tú casa, me avisas si puedes

Sasuke: está bien, cuídate payasita

Arranque el carro y me fui rápidamente hacia mi casa, ahí estaban todos esperándome.

Naruto: que pasó? Cómo te fue? No lo echaste a perder verdad?

Kiba: ya tienes nueva novia?

Óbito: ya tengo nueva nuera?

Shikamaru: tardaron hablando bastante verdad

Naruto: jajaja tal vez ni una palabra se dijeron

Kakashi: ya cállense y cuéntanos

Sasuke: me fue bien, me divertí como nunca, con la payasita

Óbito: que bonito le pusiste un apodo

Kakashi: muy adorable por cierto

Shikamaru: predecible pon a dos personas que casi no interactúan y suceden milagros

Naruto: te pasaste, eso estuvo bueno, que digo bueno, buenísimo jajajaja

Kiba: jajaja y cuando la volverás a ver?

Sasuke: algún día, ahora la pregunta es a donde fuiste tú Shikamaru con la tal Ino

Shikamaru: a donde no les importa

Kiba: dinos

Shikamaru: solo la acompañe a comprar algunas cosas y luego fuimos a su casa y nos quedamos platicando con nuestros padres porque mis padres también estaban ahí

Naruto: don no me gusta las compras porque es problemático, va a comprar y con una chica uuuuuu

Kiba: y porque no programamos otra cita y conocemos a alguna de sus amigas

Naruto: si dattebayo es una buena idea

Sasuke: en tus sueños dobe, yo ya me voy a dormir nos vemos mañana

Shikamaru: yo ya me voy a mi casa adiós

Naruto: pues ya todos a su casa o a dormir buenas noches

Sasuke se retiró a su habitación y busco el nombre de Hinata en su teléfono.

Sasuke "buenas noches, ya llegué a mi casa"

Hinata "bonita noche, me da gusto, gracias por todo lo de hoy, fue un buen día"

Sasuke " gracias a ti, hasta mañana"

Hinata " hasta mañana, descansa"

Hasta aquí el capítulo que pareja les gustaría para Naruto y Kiba?

*Naruto x Tenten y Kiba x Temari

*Naruto x Temari y Kiba x Tenten

Espero sus comentarios y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia...


End file.
